(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe coupling tool for installing and repairing plastic pipe, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a compact, pipe coupling tool used for installing and repairing the plastic pipe by inserting ends of a coupling into opposite ends of the plastic pipe and pressing the coupling into the pipe ends for a secure fit. Also, the tool can be used for removing the coupling from the pipe.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Plastic pipe, typically having a ¾ or 1 inch diameter, is commonly used for lawn and garden sprinkler systems, used as water pipe, and used for various landscaping and irrigation projects. Unlike metal pipe, plastic pipe can be easily cut using a shovel, a hoe, a back hoe and other digging tools, thereby requiring a coupling to repair the damaged pipe. Also, plastic couplings, such as a straight coupling, an elbow coupling, and a “T” shaped coupling, with barbed ends, are attached to opposite ends of the pipe when installing a new water pipe system. When inserting the coupling into an end of the plastic pipe, upward to 200 psi is required to insert the coupling for a proper seat inside the pipe. Therefore, a compact and easy to use pipe coupling tool will greatly improve the time and energy required to install or remove a pipe coupling from a plastic pipe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,165 to Hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,393 to Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,989 to Ball et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,016 to Evans, various plastic pipe coupling tools are disclosed for attaching a pipe coupling to opposite ends of a plastic pipe. None of these prior art coupling tools provide the unique structure, function and advantages of the subject invention disclosed herein.